prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Randall (Book Character)
Kate Randall is Hanna Marin's stepsister. Physical Description Kate has long chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was once described as having blond hair but otherwise she's consistently deemed a brunette. She is also very thin and carries herself with a grace that makes Hanna jealous. Biography Hanna first met Kate and her mother Isabel when she visited her dad Tom in Maryland with her friend Alison DiLaurentis. At the time Hanna was chubby and had an all-time low self esteem. Kate basically ignored her and focused her attention on Ali. The two hung out during the visit and Ali even made fun of Hanna in front of Kate. Three to four years later, Hanna and Kate meet again when their parents get reservations at the exclusive Le Bec-Fin restaurant. Kate looks as glamorous as ever but Hanna is now modelesque as well. She gives her stepsister the false impression that she wants to be friends. When Hanna pulls out some pills to take in the restaurant bathroom, Kate catches her and asks for one, claiming that she needed something to get through the boring night. Kate even offered to cover for Hanna so she could attend the dance at Foxy. However, when Hanna goes to see her father, he angrily asks her about Foxy and shows her the pill she gave Kate. When Hanna protests, Kate claims she willingly gave it to her. After the debacle of the first "A" is resolved, Kate, Isabel, and Tom move into Hanna's home. Hanna's mother Ashley has accepted a job offer with her ad firm's branch in Singapore and she doesn't want to make her daughter go with her. Tom forces Hanna to help Kate get acclimated to Rosewood Day High and tells her that she needs to start treating her stepsister better. Hanna tries to shake off Kate at school, but the girl is determined to cling to her. Kate makes fast friends with Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe, Ali's ex-friends and Hanna's worst enemies. She insists that Hanna call a truce with the girls and claims there's strength in numbers. Kate appears to want to settle her differences with her stepsister. However, Hanna overhears her cackling into her phone and murmuring about a nasty plan. Assuming it involves her, Hanna makes a preemptive strike and tells everyone at the Hastings fundraiser that Kate has herpes. Kate had earlier told her that she caught some kind of condition or disease from an ex-boyfriend in Maryland. Upset, Kate tells Tom what happened, and he is furious with Hanna. Hanna says that she only did it because Kate was planning to humiliate her, but Kate reveals that she was actually practicing her lines for the school play. It is unknown whether Kate's story about her "condition" was simply a lie, but Hanna's relationship with her father further deteriorated and Kate told her afterward, "It's not herpes." Hanna is now forced to spend all of her time with Kate. The two compete for the attention of Mike Montgomery; Hanna dates Mike to get back at Kate, but it turns out that Kate only pretended to be interested in Mike to see how far Hanna would go, and she wanted to get back at Hanna for her previous claim that Kate had herpes. At the end of "Wanted", Kate and her family are forced out of the house by Ashley and eventually take up residence in an slightly decrepit townhouse. By this point, she no longer tries to befriend Hanna. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood Residents